1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of catalyst manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroxyalkyl bis(dialkylaminoalkyl)amine is disclosed as a useful urethane catalyst in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,470. The patent discloses that these compositions may be prepared by first making bis(dialkylaminopropyl)amine which may be readily reacted with various olefin oxides. However, it has been found that in the manufacture of the bis(dialkylaminopropyl)amines by the reaction of a dialkylamine with acrylonitrile followed by hydrogenation that a significant quantity of dimethylaminoalkylaminoalkylnitrile is also produced. This is difficult to separate from the bis(dialkylaminopropyl)amine.
The invention disclosed herein provides a method whereby very pure hydroxyalkyl bis(dialkylaminoalkyl)amine is made.